Never ending
by wuzimiko
Summary: Crossover.Ryoma picks up a book in library and starts to have nightmares about people dying.The thing is,how is he involved in this Tragedy of Phantomhive?Spoilers up till latest chapter.
1. Never ending Nightmare

-Tragedy of the Phantomhive Mansion-

* * *

Chapter One:

The Never ending Nightmare

* * *

……

_Early Spring, 1889._

_It was around the time of the year_

_When winter hasn't quite cleared yet._

_While working as an inexperienced eye doctor in London,_

_I was also working as an insignificant writer._

_Even though I say writer,_

_I could actually devote the times that I had no patients to writing._

_Up until now my work has only been published once and this was after many submissions,_

_The payment was atomically small._

_I was considering a move from a clinic to the Scottish countryside._

_However, during this time a letter of invitation was delivered to me._

_Yes, that was when it all began._

……

_¤ Tragedy of the Phantomhive Mansion – Page 01¤_

……

Outside the Phantomhive mansion, the skies darkened as the howling winds tried to tear the clouds apart. Rain hit the planes of the windows mercilessly as the screams of the storm echoed.

A certain person paused,before he slowly approached his target. Siemens, who was opposite of him, sank into the armchair while eying him suspiciously.

"So, what do you want?" Siemens finally asked.

"What I want is simple. I just want to kill you, that's all," that person smiled as he watched the other's eyes widened in horror. He approached his prey, a fat man who seemed to be suddenly stuck to the armchair.

"It sure is a terrible storm," a female voice sounded in the hallway, "it would be nice if it didn't continue with this kind of force."

The person smirked. Perfect timing.

He plunged to knife into the chest of the man in front of him.

"GUH..!GAHHHHH!!!!" The person watched as Siemens struggled, and soon, reduced to a lifeless dump of meat.

"Master Siemens! What's wrong, Master Siemens?!" Urgent knockings and yelling could be heard from the other side of the door.

He pulled the knife out, and disappeared from the room just as the door gave way.

* * *

Ryoma snapped open his eyes, golden irises stared into the absolute darkness before the ceiling slowly came into focus. He placed a hand over his sweating forehead, and tried to calm himself from the same nightmare he had for almost a week now. He has been dreaming about deaths of people he didn't know since he picked up the novel from the library.

He sighed, and turned to make himself more comfortable before falling asleep. Will he ever escape from this never ending nightmare?

On the table just beside his bed, laid an open novel.

……

_At that time, none of us imagined……no, couldn't possibly have imagined,_

_That his death was just a prelude of things to come._

……

* * *

Hi people……I know that its pretty dangerous for me to start on this story and all……but still I can't get this story out of my mind that I just have to pen it down. So even if the storyline strays from the manga, I can't help it as I'm trying to write MY version of what actually happened in that "Tragedy of Phantomhive" that Wordsmith mentioned. This is my first attempt on a Kuroshitsuji fic, so be nice, okay?*^_^*

P.S. This is a crossover, and in this fic, Sebestian and Ciel must die before the story can carry on. I have a reason for bringing Ryoma in this story. Obviously Ciel = Ryoma, but as for Sebastian the character is still undecided though…I'm going to put up a poll for it.^_^ It must be one of the PoT characters okay?

~ wuzimiko


	2. Premonitions

Results of the Poll:

1st place: Yukimura Seiichi

2nd place: Fuji Syuusuke

3rd place: Tezuka Kunimitsu

It was actually quite surprising, I'm actually quite sure that Fuji would be getting the most votes, but Yukimura won by a vote more. Therefore, Sebastian would correspond the Yukimura, as majority wins *^_^*

~wuzimiko

* * *

-Tragedy of the Phantomhive Mansion-

* * *

Chapter 2: Premonitions

* * *

……

_In that room dimly lit by the candle in his hands,_

_The Butler, composed as ever, held the pillow close to his chest as he_

_Bowed to me, with a calculating look in his eye._

_His voice, although respectful, sounded like an order I had to obey,_

"_I'm leaving the Young Master in your hands"_

_His instructions rang in my head._

_A clench was felt in my stomach, I could hardly reply._

_Why, I wondered as I choked, "Ah."_

_At that time, just for a moment,_

_I felt like he was the hunter_

_And I was his prey._

……

_¤Tragedy of Phantomhive Mansion – Page 016¤_

……

"Yukimura kun?" the cashier asked.

"Ah, yes. I'll take these, Kimura san," the teen smiled his usual smile at the woman. Scanning the bar code of the several art books and putting them into a plastic bag, the woman paused when she came across a book of a very different nature of all others.

The woman named Kimura spoke, "My, Yukimura kun, I didn't know you read other categories other than art collections. Hmm… 'Tragedy of the Phantomhive Mansion'?"

"It's good to experience change once in a while," the blue eyed teen replied as he took over the bag, "I'll see you again, cashier san."

"Of course. Thank you for your purchase," Kimura bowed politely before attending to her next customer.

* * *

He could feel the cold metal sticking painfully from his chest. He knew that it's all a dream, he knew it, but he simply couldn't will himself to wake up. Desperately, he lifted his heavy head and looked up. He knew that guy, who was now towering over his petite body, plunging the thin yet deadly sword further into his flesh. He coughed out blood, yet what he felt wasn't blinding pain, it was disgust.

He felt the other person slowly backed away as the sword slid out from his open wound, blood poured, and he collapsed to the floor on one knee, refusing to fall completely onto the hard cement. This is a dream, he reminded himself, but something tells him that it's not. Day after day the nightmares repeated, he felt like there was something more to it, but……

The man gently laid his hands onto his shoulders, and with a slight push, he finally crashed onto the ground. All he knew was that it hurt, he wanted to wake up, he……his lips twisted into a unfamiliar smile.

He lay in a pool of blood, yet he was smiling like an innocent angel. Moonlight pooled into the mansion, making the picture ethereal.

"Ciel," the man said with his familiar yet faraway voice, "……"

He didn't hear what the man said, but the last piece of memory he had were words that spilled out of his lips like he was really the young noble in the story, so natural, like it was what he's supposed to say,

"……and you were supposed to be by my side……until the end."

And all fades into darkness.

* * *

"Hey, Seiichi," the voice over the phone spoke, "have a good night sleep tonight. You'll have a tough competition tomorrow; make sure that you don't overwork yourself."

"I know, Mum. I've already packed my vitamins and medicines into my bag, so there's nothing to worry about," Yukimura paused, "and my opponent is a first year that I hear is quite good. I want to see for myself if he's really as good as the rumors had said."

"Just take care, Seiichi, you just recovered," his mother's voice sounded from the phone, "its getting late. I guess this is goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too, Mum," Yukimura said before he hung up.

"Echizen Ryoma……huh," he whispered to himself before climbing to bed, a smirk forming on his lips.

He didn't know why, but he can't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

……

_He was standing with his small back shaking with grief._

_Even so, not once did a tear fall down from his eyes._

_Is it because that his pride as a master stopped him from doing so_

_Or is it because that all his tears were already dry……?_

_I don't know, neither do I understand,_

_The meaning of his grief, _

_Nor the reason for the way he was acting,_

_For the butler who sent chills down my spine_

_Now lay on the cold hard floor,_

_Like a fallen angel,_

_Soaked in his own blood._

……

_¤Tragedy of Phantomhive Mansion – Page 021¤_

……


End file.
